Miniaturization of surface mount technology components in the area of cavity filters is difficult to accomplish with any degree of acceptable component Insertion-Loss. While high Q components offer increased range and/or reduced noise, these components are often too costly and too large for the given application. Further, while miniaturized components often meet the mechanical and cost specifications, conventionally, they could not be constructed with sufficiently high Q to increase range and reduce noise. It has been found that the use of a Lead-Less SMT air cavity filter solves the above mentioned problems.